Low cost electrically energized insect killing devices are now on the market. Such devices include an insect killing assembly of generally conventional design surrounded by a housing split lengthwise from top to bottom into two mating parts. The mating parts are assembled around the insect killing assembly and are held together by externally applied retaining rings as well as by screws.
A drawback with such devices lies in the fact that because the housing is split lengthwise from top to bottom, rainwater has a tendency to penetrate between the mating parts and to short out the electrical circuit components.